Thoughts of the son of legends
by inactiveGE
Summary: AU.Angelus took Buffy away from her world, so she would rule by his side in his own. She bore him a son, Connor. This is the story of his journey, trying to live up to his Father, and dealing with the prophesy. Eventual DC.
1. My name is Connor

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. No profit is being made. Buffy, Connor, and Angel belong to Joss. Nothing is mine.

**A/N:**I know it looks like I should put it in Angel, but trust me, it's a Buffy universe. Eventual Dawn/Connor pairing. Just wait. Oh, and I had some trouble with the clahgdagg spelling, so no ranting over the importance of it being properly spelled, please. Oh, and I don't think I need to touch the subject about reviews. I mean, if you thought it was good, Im sure you'd comment.

* * *

My Name is Connor, and I should not exist. My Father is Angelus, not Angel with a soul, but THE Angelus. And my mother... she was the slayer. Buffy.

I am a living boy. My Mother had me when she was nine-teen, and still young. My Father turned her when she was thirty-two, and they raised me in their kingdom. You see, my Father is the head of an ancient line of vampires, his blood is descended from that of the original master vampire, it is the blood of Aurelius, and I am the only heir now to that, at least the youngest, and possibly the last.

It's not that I was a mistake. My Father, both with and without soul, yearned for a son, or some sort of heir. He told me once that was the one thing he hated about being a vampire. My Father said though, that something looks down upon us. He says he has everything he needs now.

I was raised with both love and a firm hand. My mother still kept her soul after she was turned, one of the advantages to being a slayer, and she gave me all the love I could ever need for. My Father was exactly that: my Father. If I ever went over the line, or did something to his displeasure, he would be threre. I have to admit, sometimes I deserved some of the beatings, but I knew that my Father loved me somewhere.

I know what your thinking, love? Vampires don't love. They have no souls. But that's wrong. My Father loved my Mother enough, after years of torturing himself over the emotion, and finally came to the conclusion that he could love, and it did not make him weak. And indeed it did not, for he is now the most powerful Master than there ever was.

He can take the cross, you know. Something only the strongest can do.

Back to now, though. I'm seventeen, still a living boy. My Father says I will be turned when I am at my strongest. For now, if I ever go out to feed, or hunt, or whatever else, I must go with either Spike, Drusilla, my mother, or him. Those are the only people he'd trust. If I were to die, that would be the last chance.

We travel much. My Father has over centuries of bank accounts, and hidden businesses. Right now, we are living in a castle in Ireland. My Father enjoys the view, and hasn't been to his homeland in a long time. Sometimes, at night, he'll take me out to hunt, and he'll tell me stories about certain places.

Darla is dead, we know. My Father killed her when he had a soul, and even then it was for my mother. Even though my mother doesn't like her, My father will always remember her. After all, the bond between a childe and Sire is one of the most sacred bonds between vampires.

I'm in my room now. One of my father's minions is outside my door. To serve in the court of Angelus is one of the highest honors there is in this world. I could easily take out the fledgling vamp, I have much more super strength than him, being the miracle child, but I will stay put. My Father does not wish me to leave, he is in a meeting with 'buisness partners', and I am still to young, and still not strong enough, to join them.

My Mother may attend if she wishes to. She is given free reign. Her only master is my Father, and that will be the only one she shall ever answer to. I, however, have many others to answer to. My Mother and Father both tell me I will be as strong as they are one day, and I will have my own court to rule, under a firm hand. But I am still to young, to untrained, with not enough experience.

I live in my Father's shadow. He is big, and sometimes I wonder how I shall ever be as great as him. Yes, great. There are some who would look at my Father as a monster, a brutal, sick killer. I am his son. For a son to look at his Father in any way other than blatant respect is one of the few true sins in this world. I am loyal to my blood, and I will always serve under him, his name.

There's a prophesy about me. That was the twist that befell my Mother and Father after having the profound joy. I am supposed to be the miracle child, and destroyer. One day strong enough to defeat some powerful being. I was never supposed to know about it. But I was a curious young boy. We were living in a mansion of sorts in Los Angeles at the time, in America. I would often see my Father embedded with scrolls at the time, provided by a resident evil law firm. Him, and several other distinguished people were bent over scrolls for ages. I heard they were doing this even when my mother was pregnant with me.

One day, I overheard them talking. Rumors get around, and I learn I'm the miracle boy, and destroyer. Supposed to defeat some powerful man, whose name I never learned. I'm still not supposed to know. But I think that's the day my Father believes he is supposed to turn me.

Until then, I go through lessons. You know how those mortal human teenagers complain about schoolwork, and such? I must go through the same. It's not like I am some pampered prince. My Father has several instructors hired for me. He teaches me the arts of fighting, but I must also learn those other subjects, such as history, math, languages, and mystical arts.

You see, other children learn how to speak English, write, then they may take another language, such as Spanish, French, and only two years of it. But no, I am in the process of practicing twenty-six dead languages AND demon languages. And I do not study science either, but the mystical arts, or magic as some would call, which in itself is many other topics and subjects combined.

My Father is in charge of most of my literature as well. He gives me old books on various subjects. Sometimes, it's on war fare, other times, it's just an old classic, mnay study human nature, and he takes it upon himself to also show me the world through his eyes. To show me other humans.

Humans are animals, we all are. Humans are the scum below the vampire's feet, they are nothing but weaklings. Humans are selfish, dirty, liars. They live in their little world, never aware of what's really in the night. They turn on each other. They're stupid, a waste of air.

And yet vampires need them. They have advantages that we do not. Father says it all balances out. While Humans may walk in the light, they only do so for a short time. Vampires may live forever. But Vampires may also be killed by light, stakes, and decapitation. Both races may reproduce easily. Vampires may not go into a mortal's home without invitation, yet when vampires are attacked by a mortal, they have strength and speed to defend themselves, and are a weapon in their own right.

And Spike says it's also about blood. They're alive, they can feel, taste. Vampires bring nothing but cold. Humans are warm with blood, Vampires are dead and empty. Vampires drink the blood of the human because they take it for granted. It is also in the balance. Yet both Spike and Father agree about one thing: we are all animals. We all succumb to desires, we all have passion. We are all alive to that extent.

The sun is setting now. Soon a servant will come and say I may come to dinner. My Father is hosting his court. I look at the book I should have been reading. Dante's Inferno.

Words come to mind. _Better to reign in hell than serve in heaven._

Those are apt words to describe my Father. I forget where that is from. One of the Numerous books my Father made me read. Perhaps Paradise Lost?

I put it aside, and make sure I am presentable. My Father's wealth must show through Family. To look anything but prosperous would be an insult.

I am tall in a way. I am still growing. I have light blue eyes, from my Mother. I have my Father's dark hair. I am pale, my hair is chestnut, and reaches just about past my ears. I'm not Buff. Not meaty and strong like my Father. I have more of my mother's thin frame, like a sharply honed knife. And just as deadly.

I do have muscles. I am lean, not lanky. Don't get those confused, I am generally insulted by it.

I wear an expensive longs-sleeve black button up shirt, with black slacks. Don't be mistaken, I do have regular clothes, such as jeans, and t-shirts, but for Dinners I must wear this sort of attire. And I'm not complaining either. It looks good.

As if right on target, there is a knock at the door.

"Mater Connor, you Father requests your audience at his table." I give a short curt nod, and walk out purposefully, down the dark hallways lit by candles. Down the stairs, I follow him, to a larger hallway. We reach the first floor. He stops ahead of me in front of a large doorway. I hear him announce my presence. "Master Connor, son, childe, heir of The Master Angelus, and his Queen, Elizabeth. Childe of the line of Aurelius." He steps aside, and I walk through.

At the head of the room is a long table. My Father is in the middle of the Table, the head seat. He wears Black velvet-like shirt with silver buttons, and the ring of his house on his finger along with the clahgdagg on his other hand, which is the same as my Mother's. My Mother is on his Left, as she always is. Her beauty is legendary in the demon world. And she is known to be his. Her cold distant pose is regal, and yells authority. My Father can deny my mother nothing. She wears that of the finest clothes, designed for her. She wears a simple sapphire blue dress that would sweep the floor, and she is adorned with simple silver ornaments. One on her upper right arm, which holds the seal of the house, her ring which matches my Father's, and a necklace, or a chain really, holding a silver cross.

She is a Vampire now. She should not be able to wear it. Yet she does. It burned at first, yes, and her skin has marks from the burn. But thye have faded. She is able to take the cross. She took it for my Father as my Father took it for her. It is a symbol of their power that they wear.

I bow to them, as is custom. The seat next to my Mother's is empty. That is where the boy belongs. I am not yet a man, or I would sit in the place on my Father's right. My Father gives me a nod, and my Mother, though she is an emotionless statue, and masks all, gives me the tiniest hints of a smile, as she nods her head as well. I may enter. I take my seat next to her, and I listen to conversations of businesses. How certain exchanges are going. One day, I must step into the shoes of my Father, as he tells me, and take his place. His shoes are large though.

And I know under their calm exterior, their entire lives, they have been waiting for a prophesy to come true. It says I am to defeat, and bring something down. But prophesies have always been chancy, as both my parents have come to know them to be. But it is the sign that we wait for. And until then, I am just Connor, son and heir of the great Angelus, and the powerful and beautiful Elizabeth Ann, or Buffy as she used to be known.


	2. I am nineteen

Disclaimer: See first chapter

A/N:Thanks for the reviews. This chapter is just building up to some future ones, I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

Today is my nineteenth birthday. As I wake up when the sun is setting, I can still hear the streets of Los Angeles. Yes, we are here again. It's my birthplace. My Father owns something here as well. A large sky-scraper. My Mother is busy with preparations for the celebration. Many esteemed guests are supposed to come and 'congratulate' me. I am nineteen, and younger than all of them. But I am the Master's son, and one day shall rule them. 

I am done with most of my lessons. While me and my Father will always train, as far as knowledge goes, I have learned well. I can speak 26 dead and demon languages fluently. Italian, Spanish, and French is a given after that. I have grown to maximum height, which is a good 6'7. My Father's height.

Guests have been coming in all day. Some Demons don't need to fear the sun. My Father at the moment is at Wolfram and hart. He went through the sewers today, and has been there since. My Mother is active today. She does not worry for my father. My Father is stronger than both of us combined.

My uncle Spike is antsy. I see him lurking in a nearby corner, watching my mother as she orders the servants around. You see, there's a rumor going about that the slayer is in this town. She lives here. Spike has already killed two, and he desires another one.

She wasn't called after Mother was turned. She was called after the slayer Kendra was killed by Drusilla. At the time, my mother was being 'courted' as they put it delicately, by my Father. There had been a private raid by Drusilla, who hated the Slayer for taking her Angelus, my Father.

Mother had killed Drusilla for Taking Kendra, and Father hadn't done anything. Spike, I heard, just roamed around the world for a while, as it took him some time to get over it, really get over it.

Now he was a loner, and pretty cool, like an older brother in a way. Him and my Father often argue, about stupid things. He is also much like my Father's younger brother, which can be comical when it is my Father getting pissed.

So now Spike is about to go out the door, it looks like. But my Mother sees him. "Spike." She doesn't call out loudly, she just says it, like it was a death sentence. He stops mid-tracks. He turns slowly, and raises a scarred eyebrow at her. I'm watching this all from the stairs.

"What is it, pet?" He says, taking out a cigarette.

No one is in the room, no servants at least. She's different with Spike than she is with anyone else. She raises a flawless eyebrow of her own. "You know Angelus strongly objects when you call me your little names." Understatement of the century. Father had an ulcer every time Spike would call either her, him, or me one of his nicknames. I was peaches jr., boy, runt, and poof's spawn.

"Yeah, and what of it, you gonna tell him?" He dares, looking straight into her eyes. She looks back. He smirks. He begins to turn and walk out the door again.

"So are you just going to walk out on your grand-sire's son's birthday, to kill the slayer that he audibly told EVERYONE to keep their hands off of?" That stopped him. He put his smoke down, and smothered it out with his foot. She looked at the burnt mark on the floor in disgust wonderment.

He turned. "What makes you think that... Slayer?" No one had called her that for years. I remember when I was thirteen, seeing her transition from slayer to vampire was horrible. She couldn't move for weeks, and Father was next her all along, comforting her. Not that anyone else saw. They took time off in penthouse in Japan, away from servants. I was taken along, because I was their son. I was supposed to be sleeping, and such things, but I saw my mother breaking down in the arms of my Father, who was never comforting, or anything other than the head of the line of Aurelius, who ruled his house with an iron fist.

But now Mother shows nothing. She has had years of practice to master an emotionless face. "Spike, leave and I will have someone tail you. I hear one thing about slayers, and will PERSONALLY make sure that Angelus hears FIRST HAND of every...single... thing discussed." They looked at each other for a long while, then Spike turned and left. I had no real idea what had just gone on. All I knew was that Spike was in the dog house... Again.

It was at this moment I decided to rush in. My Mother turned to look at me, her blonde hair tied in a low pony tail. "Connor, Happy birthday." She smiled a smile of genuine happiness, one she rarely showed to the public. She gave me a hug, which I returned. It was a mother's hug to her son, and touching to us both, in a special bond only mother and son shared.

Then we pulled back. "So, are you ready for the party?" She asked skeptically, eyeing me up and down. I was wearing jeans, and a t-shirt.

"Um... where's Spike?" I looked around, trying to change topics. She sighed, and muttered something only my super hearing could identify as 'stupid super hearing'. I grinned.

She gave in. "He just went out, see if you can convince him to come back. And hurry." She called, as I was already rushing out the door.

It's near summer time, the nights are comfortable, though. I sniff his scent, and immediately start tracing it. I have the advanced abilities of a vampire, just not immortal. Or need blood.

I run as I catch a hold of his scent, stronger and stronger. I stop at a sign. 'UCLA' it reads. And under is, it says 'campus grounds'. I smell him here. I really hope I don't walk in on Spike while he's in the middle of an orgasm or something.

No, I see him at the local campus club, drinking a beer and watching the dancers. I sit down next to him comfortably. To order him to come home would never work.

"Hey, Spike." I say, leaning back into the chair.

He doesn't look at me. He shows no sign that he knows I am here, but out of no where, he responds with "Hey."

My eyes trace Spike's line of sight, and I see a pretty hot brunette dancing in the crowd to the beat. She's small, but lean, and she dances while men gather to her like a moth. I immediately recognizes her as the slayer. And I realizes how much of an effort it is for Spike to just sit here.

"Slayer." I whisper. He doesn't move, doesn't react. I sit back and make a random comment. "She's hot." He snorted.

"Hot, in more ways than one. Alive, active and aloof. She never gets close to any, you can tell by her dancing. Slayers must always remain aloof, can't have families, friends, or sweethearts. It's what's supposed to make them so strong."

He watcher her, memorizing her every movement, and saying nothing. Then he speaks again. "I know you came here to get me for your little party. I'll tell you what, I'll make it easy. You get me a bowl of onion rings, and when I am done eating them, we'll leave. Do we have a deal?" Spike grinned at me, as I went to go get the order. The sooner we were out, the less mad my mother would be.

At the counter, I tell the man onion rings, and he tells me to wait. Not the service I'm used to, really, but I shrug. Not everyone knows me, I suppose.

As I'm waiting, I look around. People are dancing, talking, little groups huddled around tables. Except for one table I spot. A brunette with curly hair, wearing a red shirt and jeans is at a table, staring at her coke. She's slim, maybe seventeen years old, when she looks up briefly, I see her large doe-like eyes.

Our gazes lock. She's actually very beautiful in a way. Her face is still young, and not fully developed, but she has some womanly features, though her body seems to still be stuck in teenage years. Her lips are full, round, and glossed. Her eyes are painted with some sort of eye shadow, which is dark in variety. She looks hot in jeans, but I get the feeling like she should be wearing a dress.

I walked over to her, confident in my looks, and I knew I was thought to be very appealing. She looked up curiously at me. I smiled. "Hey." She smiled back.

"Hi." She said quickly. Then she eyed me suspiciously. "Who are you?"

"My name's Connor." I offered his hand, which she took. She was confused when I didn't shake it, but leaned over and kissed the back of her hand. It was how I was raised to treat women. She blushed. Then she sobered. "Do you have a pulse?" I gave her a look. What a strange question. But I raised her hand to my neck, and she felt the pulse beating there. She giggled. "Sorry, just a stupid thing, that I got from my sister, because I guess it's a joke with here or something, not that I always listen to her anyway, and I'm babbling right now, and I'm going to stop, I'm Dawn." She smiled apologetically.

Dawn. What a perfect name. It matched her face, which seemed to light up, like the sun. I almost missed the sun, looking at her. She seemed so alive. "So, do you go to school here?" She asked, waking me out of my thoughts.

"Oh, uh, homeschooled." She made a face.

"That must suck. If I had to stay at home, I might kill myself. How do you live?"

"Oh, well, I don't really mind my Family that much. They're actually very interesting. But they hire a tutor for me for most of my subjects."

"Oh." Dawn looked down. I could feel her embarrassment, from feeling her burning cheeks. I knew what she thought:rich boy. "So... uh, I don't see you around here a lot."

"Yeah, well, my parents don't really let me go out a lot." She looked at me in amazement.

"What, why not?"

"Well, they don't think it's really safe."

"Oh. Yeah, my sister tells me that a lot to. But I mean, she was partying all the time when she was my age, and she was fine."

I laughed. She seemed so young, innocent. Perfect little ignorant thing. A bubbly teenager. What could I ever do with her.

Suddenly, someone came to the table. A blonde girl wearing a tight cut-off top and leather pants. "Oh, Dawn, you're here." She said in a mocking way. "So your sister let her itty bitty baby sister come to the club?"

"Yeah, Claire, okay." Dawn rolled her eyes. Clair seemed to be pissed at her lack of reaction.

"So, is this your boyfriend?" Claire asked, making her way up to me, as I looked on emotionless. I watched in extreme shock as the bright bubbly Dawn seemed to turn as cold as Mother in Antarctica when talking to Drusilla.

Dawn eyed her. "Claire, I think I see one of your boyfriends in the process of mating another girl. You wouldn't want another STD to add to your collection, would you?"

"Shut it, Mary."

"Name's Dawn, but you can add a Magdalene to that Mary if your one to talk." With no comeback, Claire glared at her, and walked off. I eyed the girl with new respect. The little kitten had claws. She wasn't as defenseless and helpless as I thought.

"Sorry about that." Dawn said, smiling apologetically.

"It's not your fault girls like that walk around. Complete cowards who pick on those they believe they are inferior to. It's disgusting." Dawn smiled at me one of the brightest smiles I'd seen since I'd talked with her. Another song began to play, a slow one, and I was about to ask her to dance. But then,

"Onion rings! Order up!" I silently cursed to myself. But I gave Dawn a charming smile. "Now that I know what this is like, I'll try to come here more often. Who knows, I might even see you again."

"You have to go?" She asked, face falling.

"Yeah, but we should do this again."

Dawn nodded, but then seemed to remember something, and just said "Yeah, that would be cool."

"Bye." I waved to her, and grabbed the onion rings. As I watched Spike devour them, I promised myself I would see her again.

As me and Spike stepped back into the building, we saw that Mother was now in her gown, which was a light Egyptian cotton like dress, fashioned like some sort of toga, only in was sleeveless. She wore today a gold arm band with the house seal on it, and a long fine gold chain that faded into the shadow of her breast. Her hair cascaded down on soft curls. She stood at the doorway. Everything seemed ready.

"Good, you're here, go get dressed, Connor. The clothes have been laid out for you." She says to me, but keeps Spike. I know she's going to yell at him, or something such as that. In my room, I find a cream colored satin long sleeved button down shirt, the black pants, the belt. I put them all on, including the expensive shoes, and then I comb my hair to perfect place. I'm waiting for the servant to come in or knock so I could follow him down the stairs, and he'll announce me, the usual.

But I am surprised to see the door open without a knock swiftly, and close just as quick, and am even more surprised to find my Father standing there, calm, controlled, and serious. He nods to me. I bow, as I am supposed to. When I look up, I can see he is pleased.

He goes to one of the chairs I have in the other room. My bedroom is two rooms, really. An actual bedroom, and a living room. I sit across from him. He looks at me strangely.

"Tonight, you are to be nineteen. You are still young, and you are not to be turned yet." I already know this. Not until I complete the prophesy. I am sure of it. "But you are still turning into a man. And you are my son. You still belong to this line, and that will not change. You are my heir, and you are... a good son. I wanted to give you this before we go out there." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a velvet box. He hands it to me.

When I open it, I see a ring. A silver ring emblazoned with the family crest, and my initial on the side. C.A. Connor, and the A could either stand of Aurelius, or Angelus, but I believe it means the latter.

I put it on my left hand ring finger, like he does. For a moment, it looks like he might actually break into a genuine smile, but the moment passes, and we stand, business like again.

"Your Mother also wished to give this to you, but she's downstairs, as you will be very soon. Don't loose that, by the way, or I'll make sure you get a good beating. Understood?" I nodded, hiding my smile. He clear his throat, and he puts out his hand. I take it. We both have equally strong grips, though perhaps his in a bit more powerful than mine.

He disappears down the steps again, and soon the little servant is here to guide me down, and introduce me to all the highly esteemed guests.

But as I smile, and shake hands with the wealthy and powerful demons, I cannot help but think of that girl Dawn. And when I would be able to meet her again. How could I meet her again? And something else. I want her to dance with me, but I want more than that. I want her. Only her. I want her smiles to be only for me, those boys who watched her as I talked to her to be punished and have their eyes burned out. In my mind, I covet her every curve, look, smile. Is it possible to become so obsessed with a single encounter?

My Mother and Father watch me from across the room, content on their thrones of power, as they watch me dance around the business men, and such, who ask general questions about me, and they watch me handle everything diplomatically. How could they ever know that my mind was at the club right now?


	3. In this garden of temptation

Disclaimer: Nothing is mine.

A/N: Aleternate universe! Most likely, I am not going to make Connor date his FAMILY! eww. Everything works out in this universe as if it had actually happened. You'll see. I've already written the basic outline of what's going to happen since I've started this story, and I'm not changing it or anything. Everything is going as it should be. And come x-mas break, be ready for a sh-tload of updates. o, and thanks for the reviews. -Ash

* * *

Seven months have passed since my birthday. That is seven months of watching this amazing girl. This big blue-eyed, brunette girl with the bright smile of a thousand suns. Her beauty is equal to that of my mother's, though perhaps a bit undeveloped. Seven months of hardly talking to her, just watching her. 

Since I have fewer lessons now, I take more time to 'observe the human race, and their system', as I tell my father. I suppose both my Mother and Father have grudgingly agreed that I needed to actually go out in the world, and see for myself what it was really like, to leave the comfort of my Mother's arms, and the protection of my Father's kingdom, and to see what it's like to be a normal human.

So, while I do talk to normal ones, and I do what I am supposed to do, observe, listen, and such other things, I also spend much of my time watching her graceful figure as she walks through classes, smiles at friends, and rolls her eyes at certain antics from guys who try to move on her.

It is a contrast of feelings that erupt in me when I watch this. An inner turmoil: pride that she turns them away, and a distinct rage that they touch and think of what they should not. But I understand now that this is sometimes a normal human custom, that males and females may hug even though they are not involved, and that the normal human male cannot smell my mark on her. Not that we have had sex yet, I know she is not ready. And I do not plan to do so until I am a man, as considered by my Father.

Don't get me wrong, I don't just watch her like a stalker. She calls me her boyfriend now, and I don't really have a problem with that. I've had to lie. I've said my parents are normal for one. And also that they moved and live in Ireland, and I'm just here, living by myself, going to a local college.

Part of that is true. UCLA is a local college, and I do go to it. Just not to learn. She once asked to come to my place. I showed her an apartment one of my Father's partner's sons owned. He and I are sort of friends, we socialize at the banquets and balls at least, and he let me use it for that purpose, asking also for wolfram and hart to cast a spell to make it looked like it was Connor who lived there, not him. A simple masking spell really.

We mostly go on dates to places. I loves to watch her laugh, eat, smile. I always take her somewhere different, unless one night we decide just to do nothing really, and maybe we'll go to the club.

I haven't met her family yet. And she hasn't met mine. I don't plan on it yet. Not for a very long time. But she tells me much about hers. I love to hear her talk about her life. To talk about herself. I want to know everything about her. She tells me of an older sister she has, whose about twenty-seven. They moved here from Boston. You can tell she loves her family, even though she's always complaining about how annoying they are.

Tonight though, we're doing something different. Two members of her 'family' are getting married, and she's invited me. It's at ten this morning. It's nine right now, and I'm already in a tux.

I rush down the stairs, and get into my car, a jaguar, black. She's a bridesmaid, along with her sister, and some other woman. It's in a garden near a graveyard, and I think, what a strange place.

When I get there, I park my car. The ceremony has yet to begin. I see Dawn. She's wearing a light blue dress which poofs from the waist down. She looks beautiful already, but I imagine how much more beautiful she would be in a dark red satin, or a long sapphire gown.

She grins as she sees me. "You came." She whispers, her hand delicately touching one of my buttons. I grab her hand, and snake my arm around her slim waist, tugging her toward me. I plant a firm kiss on her lips, and she enjoys it for a minute, but then I hear clapping behind us, and someone yelling "Break it up, break it up!" Dawn smiles into my lips, and she pulls back. I turn around, my arm still possessively around her, and look at a medium sized curly headed brunette who looks eerily familiar.

"Connor, this is my rude sister, Faith, Faith, Connor." She looks up at him proudly. "He's my bofriend." She says, blushing a bit, but looking her sister straight in the eye. Her sister wears a similar gown. They share a look for a long time, Dawn's is daring, and never wavers. Finally, she cracks into a smile.

"Hey, I'm Faith. Nice to meet you." She offers a hand, which I shake. We both have firm grips, and I am as surprised by her strength as she is in mine.

"Connor." I say shortly. She nods, and smiles. Then she walks away. Dawn rolls her eyes.

"Sorry about that, she can be a bit over protective at times." I grins down at her.

"No matter, I still have you right where I like you." I reach down, she's grinning, and give her a chaste kiss on the forehead. When I pull back, I see her disappointed face, and smirk. "You have to go be bridesmaid now, I just heard them calling."

She narrows her eyes, and with a promise for revenge, she leaves.

As I sit down, and watch the ceremony proceed between Anya and Xander, and keep my eyes on Dawn. And her sister, who is right next to her. I don't know why. She, or her presence, bothers me. Something feels wrong, and I feel as if I should know.

And then, in the middle of saying their vows, I realize what it is. Faith is the slayer! After a brief moment of joy of finally figuring it out, I begin to fall deeper and deeper into a self made hell.

Dawn is Faith's sister. Dawn is the slayer's sister. I should have known. That night at the club. The pulse thing. Ugh! Why her. Why not anyone else. How could she accept me, ever, when she's been raised to hate the ones I love.

And suddenly, things I had fought to keep in the dark, things I didn't want to come to terms with, started bombarding me.

One day soon, I would be turned. I could feel it. And then what? Would I turn her? Make her my eternal mate?

But I don't want that for her. I find myself within this conflict. I love her. I know she is the only one I will ever love, and I want to make her mine. I will not stand for anyone else ever having her. I remember Spike's words: Vampires only bring cold. But I don't want to chill her eternal light. I don't want to quench her fire, to make her pale, I don't want to end her life. I love her as she is. But I haven't even told her yet.

Could she ever accept me? Does she love me, yearn for me, as I yearned for her? Could she learn to live as I do. As I will. I refuse to ever turn my back on my family, and I will always do what my Father asks of me. But could she turn away from her life, to come into mine?

My mother did it for my Father, but would she do it for me?

At the reception, we have a table. We both have plates of food. "What's wrong?" She asks me, worried. I haven't been able to look at her. I've been staring into nothing. I look down to see my food untouched, and my wine finished.

"Nothing." I say in a low voice. "Don't worry about it." Somehow, her eyes capture mine. And at that moment, I know I will never be able to leave her, or have her leave me. Could I live with myself if I turned her, though? Would I be able to? I reach over the table, and I take her hand in mine. "Dawn, I love you." I say, stroking her hand. She searches my eyes for a moment, and I wonder what will happen next. I search her eyes for a reaction. What I get is her leaning over, and planting a deep kiss on my lips, devouring me, as she comes on my lap, and puts her hands behind my head, as I encase mine around her waist, embracing her towards me. I want to claim her right now on this table, but I restrain myself. I understand it is frowned upon to humans.

When she pulls pack, her eyes are half closed, and her lips are just an inch or two apart from mine. She whispers "I've been waiting for you to say that... since I first met you." I look back, and into her dark blue depths. I see the affection, the desire, the passion that I feel returned. I know then, even if I were to turn her, I would love her still. And I would love her even when I am turned.

She is my eve in the garden, my sweet temptation, and I will devour her whole.

I take her to dance, and as we do so, I observe her slow movements, the shifts of her graceful body, which is firm yet delicate. And now I can envision her, as my mate. As my childe. I can imagine her ruling by MY side, as my father rules with mother. And I can see the beauty she will become. She will be legendary as well. Her beauty is more softer, though. It lies in her innocence, yet she already has a regal air about her. She can be as beautiful as the rose, yet as cold as the winter rain. I realize then how much her name suits her. Dawn. She can be so warm, the signal for hope, shining brightly. Dawn. And she will be soon, of the blood of Aurelius. Perhaps not for some time, but she will. And** I** will be her Master, her sire, and her mate.


	4. Prophesy day

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. See first chapter.**

**A/N:** Wow, I really like this story. lol. I know this seems pretty short, but it's a small stepping stone to the bigger event. Thanks for the reviews. -Ash

* * *

We have remained in Los Angeles for over a year now. I am surprised, but Mother tells me it is because of business with wolfram and Hart. He often attends meetings there now. No one tells me what they are, and I do not attempt a guess. That place is as vast a hell as any I've read about, and it's divisions are numerous.

Hardly anyone has noticed, it seems, how happy I've been these past few months. I have not told my mother or Father about Dawn. I have spoken to no one about it. They may scold me, or do things I would not wish. I wish no harm to her sister, though I know the other vampires would. They would use Dawn, and I could not stand to betray her.

Also for the past few months, I have been wondering if I should tell her. I've been fighting the urge. I want to tell her about me, about everything, but at the same time, I fear she will reject me. We come from two different worlds. She was raised with one set of morals, and I a completely different one. Now that I think about it, how did we ever find something in common?

I just dropped her off at her dorm from another date. Tonight, we went to the beach. It was empty, and nice. I brought a little basket of food. We laid there for a while, on the blanket, looking at the stars. She asked me whether she thought we would get married.

I laugh bitterly now at the memory. That's the sort of life she wants. Marriage. Kids. A normal human house, with normal human jobs, and a normal human life. What I want for her is something much grander. Eternal youth and beauty, to rule by my side, and be feared and awed by all. To be clothed in the finest of silks, and jewelry, to never want for anything. This is what I wish.

But she wants things I cannot give. I refuse to give up my lifestyle for her normal ways. I could never be such.

Suddenly, I smell someone appear behind me. Quick as a flash, I turn, and kick the one who would attack me. But they inject something through my arm before I can get to them, and I am suddenly falling, I see a man only covered in black, and I cannot make him out. That last thing I remember is a sack pulled over my head, and thinking how mad my Father would be.

When I wake up next, I am in a well furnished room, and not tied up, as I was expecting to find. I quickly take in my surroundings, while trying to move my fingers, arms and legs. I smell the air, nothing toxic. But a demon is nearby. It reeks of it, and it is fresh.

And right on time, a red demon who looks ancient comes rolling in on an electric wheel chair hooked up to an IV. I immediately rise, ready for an attack.

But he puts up his hand in peace. "Connor, Connor, so like your Father, so eager for a fight. Put your hands down, save your energy." I did so, but I never left my stance, my body tense. I remembered him from one of Father's meetings. He was some sort of sorcerer.

"You kidnapped me. Tell me why I shouldn't just attack you?" I said stonily.

"Connor, honestly, we do not have time for these petty conversations. You are here for one reason, and one reason alone."

"And that is?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"To fulfill a prophesy." My eyes widened in realization. "Yes, my boy, that one. I know you've snuck around before, hearing tidbits of conversation. The one you are supposed to defeat is Sajaahn."

"Isn't he-"

"He was made incorporeal for a time, yes, but something has happened, it is of no consequence now. What has happened was meant to happen. You are meant to defeat him, though, and that remains the same."

I had read about Sajaahn from one of my tutors. Great war makers was his race, very violent. It took much power to make them incorporeal, but they had. You hardly saw one of them now, though.

I began to breathe deeply, in and out. I hadn't expected this so soon. Perhaps when I was twenty-five, thirty. But then again, there was always that fear that it would happen too soon, that I would be unprepared. And I feared that. What if I was unprepared. I could sense he wasn;t lying. I just knew. Something I had inherited from my Father.

I would face my prophesy today. I didn't know if I would live.

He gave me the key, and told me the room right across the hall, in a jar. I open the jar, and he will appear. I did exactly as he told me. As Sajaahn appeared, though, all I could think about was how I wished I could have told Dawn I loved her, just one more time, perhaps one last time.

I slowly put my hand on the jar, I never wavered. As soon as my hand rested on the top, I felt a green flash behind me. Someone familiar yelled 'STOP!', but it was too late, I had opened it, and Sajaahn's form was appearing.

* * *

Wow, for the first time I think I'm leaving you with a cliffhanger. Dear me, I am so evil. lol. Don't worry, I'm sure I'll update soon. You've inspired me so much already. 


	5. Altering realities

Disclaimer: Do I have to put this in every chapter, I wonder? I own nothing. See first.

A/N: I'm back. I'm not jinxing anything, so I won't say to much, but thank you for all the reviews. Here's your new chapter!

* * *

It was to late. The silvery ghost was rapidly exiting the vase. I knew I shouldn't have turned, should have keptmy eye on the opponent, but utter amazement made me turn, and for a moment, there was no Sajahn, no vase, only me and Dawn, completely shocked to see each other. Though she seemed more looking at my weapon, a sword I carried around. 

Behind Dawn was a portal. She closed her eyes briefly so it would close on it's own. I heard a voice, her sister, yelling, and I heard running from the other side of it. It closed shortly, and I snarled. Magic. I despised magic.In her hand was a small axe, and I saw the crease of the knife hidden in her combat boots. Her hair was tied back, she was in a fighting stance.

She was shocked to see me standing here as well, our blue eyes locked after taking in each other once more, disbelief in our eyes. Betrayed blue eyes looked at me. I am sure mine showed resentment. I knew she was the Slayer's sister. But she's also something else on her own. I would have demanded answers right there, right now, and I think we would have gotten into a fight, but that was when Sajahn started chuckling.

"Wow, miracle boy, is that your little girlfriend or something? She's pretty hot." I turned, and snarled. I remembered duty once more. I decided to ignore Dawn. Of course, Slayer's sister, she must have a few tricks up her sleeve.

"Stay back, Dawn." Was all I growled, and then I focused solely on Sajahn.

"Oh, c'mon, let's just talk a little while. Do you like skiing? I heard it's really great in Russia this time of year, of course, that was a while ago, but it's always cold up there anyway. Do you play sports? You seem agile enough." His questionare was cut short by me aiming at his throat with my sword. He grabbed it in midair and broke it. I was taken aback, but it was nothing. Just a bit of re-evaluation. I delivered a series of punches, which hardly made contact, and he threw me across the room, hitting bricks on a wall, and sliding down.

I was about to rush at him again, but thenDawn was in front of me, with a small axe, trying to attack him. He threw her back before she made contact with him, he put his hand on her chest, and sent forth a blast of energy that sent her crashing against a nearby wall. "I said stay back!" I yelled, as she tried to run again.

"Connor, I'm helping you!" She yelled. I pushed her down as she tried to get up again, and with accelerated speed, rushed at Sajahn. Sajahn cut me with Dawn's aquired axe in my stomach, then punched me directly where the wound was, and sent me flying once more.

A few minutes later, I was even more battered and bruised, my leg was bleeding, my head had been banged againt the wall very hard, and was also bleeding, I believe my shoulder was dislocated. Dawn was standing by, watching, her own wound on her shoulder.

Sajahn looked bored. "If this is all you have to give, kid, I guess I'll just kill you now. It's a shame, I was really looking forward to meeting the destroyer."

I sputtered blood, I was loosing. And I was loosing fast. I saw Dawn. She could escape, but she was helping me fight a loosing battle. How did my parents ever believe I would win?

"It's my fight, Dawn." I whispered in answer to her wide pleading eyes. "It's MY destiny." I yelled even louder. And then I noticed it. The defiant look in her eyes. Sajahn was walking towards me slowly, grinning. I saw her from across the room, close her eyes in concentration. There was a portal suddenly.

She stumbled through, and next thing I knew, she was on top of Sajahn, and had just attacked his head, and she had gashed it. He was not invincible.

He took his attention off me for a moment, and turned, raising Dawn from the ground to look at him "You are becoming very annoying." He said.

And then I saw him removing her dagger from her boots. And grabbing the handle, and with horror watching him lodge it in her gut, and turn it. I was looking at her the entire time, into her eyes. They caught mine once more.

"Connor." She whispered. It wasn't a cry for help. Or a confession of love. It was merely a recognition of what had been. That nothing else mattered to her anymore, she just didn't want to hurt me. It was her saying that everything was fine, forgiven, just don't look. She didn't want me to see her being defeated.

And then, he removed the blade, and I watched him throw her to the opposite wall, and her slumping against the ruins, loosing consciousness. I struggled to hear her breathing, her heart.

I was relieved to hear the faint heart beat, but I knew if she wasn't rushed to a hospital soon, she would die. And that's when something changed, and I knew something then. I knew that Sajahn would die, and by my hands. And I would make it slow and painful.

With renewed strength, I stood slowly, and steadily. I looked into his back demon eyes, and I think I saw something different that arrogance, or boredness. I think I saw a new fear. Perhaps it was a look in my eyes. But I jumped at him, and I forced him to a wall, Dawn's knife laying forgotten at my feet. I took it and put it away for a minute. As soon as he had crashed, my fist made contact with his face. Over and over again, throwing in a few kicks. Then I had him on the warble floor, and I was banging his head against the floor over and over again. He recovered then, and rolled me over, punching my gut a few times once more. But I then took the small knife and stabbed his neck.

It wouldn't me enough to kill him, but it disabled him for a minute. I rolled him over, and I chopped of his had with one swift swing. Then, seeing Dawn, and remembering the cold calculative expression he wore while killing her, I began savagely clawing at his carcass of a body. I ripped off his arm, and crushed the bones in the one I had cut. I cracked his legs, and his right one had a bone of some sort popping out of it. I tore his left leg off after that, and forced some of it down his throat. Then, with his leg in his mouth, I took the knife and pressed down on his neck. It would have been a quicker kill if I had brought it down in one swift movement, but he would have felt nothing then. I wanted him to feel pain while dying. So I brought it down slowly, like cutting thick cheese. He was choking while I did so, and feeling every ripple of skin parted at the same time. I finally tore through, and then, Sajahn was no more.

I was breathing hard, but I slowly stood, and rushed towards Dawn. The heart beat was still there, but getting fainter. I took her limp pale body in my hands. I could feel the life draining from her. My face was expressionless as I bust the wooden doors open.

The red demon was in his wheelchair there, and he looked please.

"Thank you, Connor. It has become quite a hassle dealing with that vase, though I would appreciate if you not mention how you came to fulfill the prophesy to your Father. Oh, and I'm sorry about the girl, she wasn't planned"

I ignored him, and walked across the hall into the demon's room, and ran straight for the window, landing on the sidewalk with it's shattered pieces. I sniffed the air. I smelled the hospital, and rushed the bleeding Dawn in that direction, running at full speed force. All I could think about was her. I wanted her to live. She tried to die for me.

I ignored my pain and went. I forgot all about my Father, Mother, my life. All that I cared about was hers, and it was leaving rapidly.

And when I yelled at the Doctors in the hospital about she needed help, and they weren't helping her by asking me stupid questions like whether she's on drugs, and I completely ignored that they wanted me checked over. I never noticed the blood I was covered in. I was so afraid that I would loose her.

And when her family came, because I called them, they were equally distressed, and I chose to explain nothing on my part, so in anger, they sent me out.

And coming home I saw my Father, and chose at that moment to explain everything that had happened.

And later on, much later on, I thought back regretfully to why she had come. I had found out Cordelia, a friend of Dawn's sister, had a vision of me and Sajahn. Only the way they had seen it was me when I was at my death state practically, before I had gone to attack in rage. And when Dawn found out it was me, came on her own, doing what she had thought impossible. They said she had never been able to locate a place without ever visiting it. She would have died for me, though. Because she loves me. And once again, I felt a need to say that I loved her. Only this time, it wasn't me who might die.


	6. Aftermath

Disclaimer:Nothing is mine. You've seen it all already. See first chapter.

A/N: Sorry I've been a little late. We lost the internet connection, and I just got it back about fifteen minutes ago. Stupid change in IP address. Hope this is to your liking. I've been writing more, and I have another two chapters lined up. I'll update soon. Thanks for the reviews. -Ash

* * *

Angelus, Master vampire, my Father, was sitting in his throne of a chair in barely suppressed anger. A day had passed since the prophesy had been completed. I had heard nothing of Dawn. But since that night, things had been hectic at court, and my Father would not allow me to leave. 

When I had told them how Vail, the red demon, had captured me by drugging me, then had told me it was my time to complete my prophesy, you could imagine the fury my parents were in. They did **not** like how I had been tricked and controlled. They also did not like the extensive damage done to me. I remember last night. My Mother sat at her chair with my Father, her cold features seemed would have frozen Vail, and gave a new meaning to 'if looks could kill'. It's the face that says you would kill a person slowly, brutally, and still have that calm face on. My Father seemed to just grow angrier. If he were alive, he would probably one of those men that turned red, or possibly purple.

Now my Father was actually speaking, and the room stood at attention. "What Vail has done was an offence to me. He cannot be trusted. Connor, you're going with me to Wolfram and Hart. There are a few things I should make clear with them. While I am gone, prepare the house to leave." He looked to my mother, who looked back with understanding. "We're leaving to Italy." He turned to me. "As for the girl, she will be dealt with later. But until I give the word, you are to abstain all contact with her. Understand?" It was the hardest thing I have had to agree to in my life, but I gulped and nodded weakly. To question my Father is suicide.

My Mother nods at me when I look into her piercing eyes. I hope no one walks into this room now, requesting her audiene. Especially Spike. She might stake him. And I like Spike.

There is a limousine waiting for us outside with those special tinted windows. It is almost the evening now, but there are still rays of light that could be harmful to my Father. As we sat inside, across from each other, he took a bottle of fresh blood from the mini fridge, and poured it into a wine glass. I sat still, watching him as he watched me.

When we arrived at Wolfram and Hart, my Father stepped out first, and I followed. It was a bit Darker now. In the office, he headed straight towards the elevator, me following. He ignored all the people's greetings. The look on his face yelled danger, and people stayed a few feet away. I would have as well, but I knew what he was really mad at, or rather who.

We arrived on a floor. He opened a door with a special key he produced.

And around the table there were gathered some of the most powerful demons I have either read or heard about. One of them was Vail. There was a circle in the middle of the table, I noticed. A circle, and black thorns. Before I could come to the realization in my head, my Father spoke, sitting.

"The Circle of the Black thorn, a brotherhood of the most powerful rulers of the underworld, demon world, and even human world. It is sacred in which none have secret motives from eachother, and do not betray the oath of certain trust.

"But one of you has failed to maintain that." He looked directly at Vail. "You kidnapped **MY **son, my heir, and put him in danger, for your personal use. You tricked him, and I take that personally. As an offence to me." The members of the thorn looked worried. And I knew why. Father looked like he was about to massacre the lot of them. He swept them all with his fierce glare.

"As of this moment, I officially withdraw myself from the process of joining this brotherhood." He stood quiet for a moment, and I watched as the powerful members of the group seemed to take it in, with grave faces. I knew the black thorn was powerful. I had read of it in books. That was why my Father has remained here for so long, I realized. He was being inducted this entire time. With my Father, it was always about power.

But I also realized now, he didn't need them. He can afford to offend anyone, they can't. He held more power than they did. And it was at that moment that I realized the true power I would one day come to have. And it both made me frightened... and anticipated.

"Vail, if you **ever** come near my blood again, there won't be a spell in the world that will save you from my wrath." He looked upon all of them with disgust, and stood. "You sicken me." He said, then turned to me. "Come, Connor, we're finished here."

I nodded solemnly, and followed.

In the limousine, my Father offered me some wine, which I took. "Father, might I request something before we arrive to the building?"

My Father turned to me, eyeing me. "And what would that request be?"

"That we make a simple five minute stop at the Hospital." I saw his jaw clench.

"To see the slayer's sister?"

"To see Dawn." I clarified. She wasn't the slayer's sister to me.

"Connor, do you understand I saw your consorting with her behind my back as betrayal?"

"Father, if I may speak freely, you loved the slayer, and I love her sister."

"What would you know of love, you're a mere boy."

"Someone would say the same of you, because you've no soul. But I understand that is not true. Father, I have loved her. She was ready to die for me so I would live. And I would gladly do the same for her, just as you would mother." My voice was rising as I spoke with passion and intensity I did not know I had.

"I will not discuss this with you. They are different matters." These past two days I have been discovering strengths I did not think I had. And now was once again one of those times.

"You will discuss this with me. I wish to visit simply to see if she is alive. You know that I would never betray you, Father. I hold still to that oath. She is the one I choose, though. If I were turned tomorrow, I would turn her as my mate." And right when I said that, he seemed to look at me differently.

His dark eyes glimmered. He seemed to consider something. Then he curtly nodded, and called his driver through his cellphone, and we were suddenly turning. It stopped soon.

"Ten minutes." He warned. I nodded, and sped through the doors, following her scent. Visiting hours were over, but I needed to see her.

I saw her lying on the hospital bed, sleeping. She was hooked to an IV. She looked so peaceful sleeping. I wish I could have waked her. But I knew the state she was in. A coma that she was less likely to wake up from every passing moment.

I just stood there watching her pale form take even breaths, though they were shallow. I saw a little notepad by her bedside. I wanted her to know I had been here, in case she woke up, and I was in Italy.

I thought a moment about what I would write. Then I wrote in neat bold script **_I will always love you. I'll be in touch. Will you still be my girl? –C._**

I placed it in a place I knew her family wouldn't see every day, in the middle of her breast, right in front of her heart. When she woke up, she would see it, and not be in doubt.

Yes, when she woke. I would not consider anything else as an option. I realized my time was running out. We would be leaving to Italy soon. I would be leaving my love behind, but I know that many things are to be moving soon. The prophesy was fulfilled, and that was the herald for my Father.

I would be training from now on directly at my Father's side, as he taught me how I will rule, as he prepared me to step in for him. LA had been a nice vacation, but I was no longer a child. I would come back for Dawn, but not for some time.

I lay a chaste kiss on her forehead, and for a moment, I feel her stir. But it is momentary, she's still in her comatose state. I look on. I think: I could ask my Father to turn her now. But aside from the fact that I do not think he would agree to it, I would not either. While she may be dying I would not allowed her to be turned by anyone else but me. I turly pity the vampire that seeks to touch her.

After touching her cheek once more, I rush out, and I am at the car door. The chauffer opens it for me, and I step in. I nod curtly to my Father. My Face is identical to his. A mask, unreadable, hiding every stirred emotion inside. It's business from here on out.


	7. The Darkening of light

Disclaimer: I own nothing. The characters belong to Joss, and the WB, the actors to themselves.

A/N: Hope this makes up for my absence -

* * *

Today I am twenty-three. And life has fallen back into a familiar pattern. We often travel, and I am almost always with my Father. I am now considered somewhat of a man. Tonight I am to be turned.

Am I frightened? I suppose a bit. Who isn't afraid of their life ending, really? I realize I will never be able to walk in the sun again, and I will have to start drinking blood. We are in Ireland once more. I remember sitting on this very bed when I was sixteen. Thinking about how I would ever fill my Father's place.

I still wonder that sometimes. I have gone to his meetings now, though, and while I do not think I will ever be ready to rule, I have discovered I can be a leader when I must. Experience has proven that.

And then there is a knock at my door. I am surprised to see it is my Mother, not my Father. It is still to early for the ceremony to start, however, so I suppose it's not a formal business.

"Mother." I say in greeting, bowing. She walks in as I step aside. She wears a dark red satin gown for tonight, doted by tiny sparkling diamonds on the delicate material. Her hair is simple, flowing down in waves.

She looks at me for a moment, in my clothes. I wear a black shirt with a loose collar, and black pants. She smiles proudly, then sobers.

"Connor, there is something I must speak with you about before tonight's ceremony." She says, then she looks at the small chamber I have that holds cushioned chairs, and walks toward it, I following.

She takes a seat, spreading her gown, and I sit across from her. "Connor, you know that when a human is turned,"

"-They loose there souls."

"Yes, correct." She said gravely. "But neither your Father, nor I, nor the seers can foretell what is to come with you." She smiled bitterly. "You have always been a favored child of the fates, that they mask you from us. But one thing is clear: you are meant for great things."

A moment of silence passed between us, as she took a moment. "I know that me and your Father have tried to prepare you as much as possible for this transition. But we... I understand how hard it can be if you maintain your soul." Connor nodded, unsure. "Without a soul, we may not feel... the same towards certain people. People we thought we... loved, or cared about, may cease to matter."

"Mother, I will always respect you, and Father..."

"No, darling, that's not what I'm talking about." And I was, for the first time with my Mother, truly confused. "We have... trained you, prepared you enough to know that you will remain loyal to this court, we know you enough. But... Dawn"

"-Dawn has nothing to do with this." I said coldly. I didn't wish for it to come out that harsh. It had been hard not knowing whether Dawn was alive, dead, or in between all these years. But life at court had kept me tied down here, my duties would not permit me to go.

"Wrong. Privately, Angelus has been doing some backround research on the girl. Aside from being a slayer's sister, she's something known as the key." I looked at my mother now, attentive. She had caught my ears. "About eight years ago, she didn't even exist. She had a god after her, but they were defeated by her sister. The key to all dimensions, Connor, she is herself a centuries old ball of eternal energy. Enough to end this world, to end anything in it. She is a liability to this court."

"And you and Father want to... kill her?" I asked warily.

"He is willing to let you make your decision. Because what ever you decide affects this court."

"Mother, I haven't seen her, spoken to her, I don't even know if she is alive."

"She is." And at that, she rose. I rose to meet her.

"How do you know? When?" I was asking her as she walked towards the door without turning.

When it opened for her, she turned. "She's in the dungeons, Connor. You are permitted to see her before tonight. She's unconscious at the moment. No spells have been put on her, she's only wearing magic resistant chains. Only so she won't escape. She just arrived this afternoon, catching us off guard. She was pretty fast, and strong. And very determined. I know your history with her, so I guess she trusts you. What ever you wish, Connor, it's up to you." And with that, mother was gone, and I was rushing down the stairs.

I reached the dungeons speedily. As soon as the guard opened the steel door, I could smell her scent, along with some other rotted ones.

I remember as a small boy, I would hear my Father sentence people to time in the dungeons before their real sentence. The dungeons was where people were tortured. Sometimes my acute hearing would pick up the screaming, moaning yells, and I would have trouble sleeping. I told my parents this once. While my Father told me not to be weak, my Mother had them place steel soundproof doors. She told my Father it bothered her as well, and she was not as sadistic as he was. I wasn't supposed to hear that part, but I was, once again, a small curious boy.

I followed the maze of passages past bars of prisoners, half rotting, starving, weak little creatures. And then I came upon her.

Her cell was empty save for a hard wooden bench, which she sat on, and dirty water. The ground was dirty, caked with mud, and other things that smelled to repugnant to get a better look at. As soon as she saw me, she rushed to the bars, to meet me.

"Connor, you came!" She said, there was relief in her eyes that touched me. She took my hands. I couldn't speak I found, and she saw this, so she rushed out, "I had a vision of you being turned into a vampire, and I suddenly woke up from my coma. I rushed home for weapons, changed, and came here to rescue you. Oh, and I found your note." She said, grinning, holding it out as if she wasn't in a dirty prison.

I looked at her confused, then remembered: I had never been able to truly explain who I was to her. She had gone into coma, I had left to learn the ways of my Father. My relief and happiness at seeing her alive shattered. My smile left my face, and I felt my lips move to a straight line. I removed her hands from mine, and stepped away.

"Dawn, there's something we need to talk about... something you should know about me." Her grin fell as well. Her eyes looked worried. "I just need you to listen, Dawn. Okay? Just listen." She could only nod.

"My name is Connor. My father is... Angelus, and my mother is Buffy summers." I knew she would know the names. Her eyes widened in recognition of a famous slayer's name, and she gasped loudly. She began to step away from the bars, shaking her head. I maintained my voice level. "All my life, I have been trained to rule in my Father's place. You saw me being turned... tonight I am to be." Her eyes were watering. "I didn't mean to lie to you, Dawn. I meant to tell you... but then you fell into a coma, and I had to leave. Do you remember the demon, Sajahn?" She nodded absently. "The prophesy stated that I would defeat it." Now I was raising my voice a bit, because she was sitting on the bench, covering her ears, whimpering. "Accept my world, Dawn! I accepted yours." I said the last part coldly. Upon looking into her big blue eyes, I saw that betrayed, hurt look once more, only it was also mingled with anger.

She stood, and walked slowly over to the cage, that look in her eyes. "So, you're a prince of..." she looked around the dungeon, "this _kingdome_?"

I nodded with a straight face, keeping my distance. She looked me in the eye, then spat at my feet. "Go to hell, Connor, along with your kingdom, and your family. Though I suspect you will anyway. But I'll be **dead** before I accept your world."

A swirl of emotions rose in me, anger that she dared to insult either me or my family, betrayal at thinking I could trust her, and it felt like someone had just stabbed me in my heart and was twisting the blade.

I gave her a grim stony look. "That can be arranged." I said, my voice sounding darker than my Fathers, if that was even possible. I turned and walked away. On my way out, I stopped by the prison guard. "Clothe her. She is to be brought to the ceremony, with chains on. Perhaps a spell to counteract the magic within her. I don't care how you do it, but I want her at the ceremony, conscious, and helpless." As an after thought, I added, "Oh, and make sure she looks beautiful, something elegant." And I left up the stairs, then headed toward my Father's study, where I knew he would be.

He was on the phone finalizing some sort of deal. He nodded at me, so I sat down. He hung up, and turned. "Son." He greeted.

"Father, Dawn, the girl, is to be at the ceremony." My Father raised an eyebrow, but let me continue. "I have ordered she is to be clothed well, and groomed, but to keep the chains on. She is to be conscious of what is happening to me the entire time. As for my first hunt, you may save whatever idiot you have chosen. I want her. Running around this castle. Unarmed, no means of escape, only herself, no magic." My Father leaned back, and smirked.

"Son, you have come a long way." Was all he said, then I stood, our conversation finished, and went to see the seamstress to send down a... tasteful gown.

* * *

review? 


	8. Rebirth

A/N:Thanks for all the reviews. I'm sorry this has taken a while. Reviews are always welcome, however. It really does push me to keep writing. -

* * *

I am surprisingly calm now, moments away from my death and rebirth. My Father is making a speech in front of a large crowd of mixed demons. We stand in the throne room, which is quite large in itself. It is an hour away from midnight. I am kneeling before the throne, My Father stands before me, my mother next to him, and my back to the crowd. 

I hear Dawn whimpering on the side. She stands between two guards, chains restraining her magic and her strength. She's dressed in a white silk dress, which suits her quite well. Her large blue eyes are set in pools of tears, and they stream down as a waterfall on her face. She's quite exquisite when she's in pain.

Finally, the speech is finished, I hear clapping.

"Rise, Connor." My Father says, his strong arms on my shoulders, helping me to rise. We share a moment, our eyes locking briefly, confirming all the years shared, and confirming a bond. I love him.

My Mother is now beside him in her beautiful red satin dress. "May this moment serve as your christening, and a marking point for many successful years by my side, ruling this glorious kingdome." He says not to me only, but to the hall.

Then we look at each other again. The slightest nod passes between us. My mother is now behind me and I sense her morphing. I feel my mother's cold hands clamp on my upper arms. Her sweet scent permeates my nose as her face morphs and she bites into my neck.

I gasp as a sudden jolt of pain shoots through my body, but I do not struggle, resist, or even move. I glance at Dawn and I see she is screaming my name, but I do not hear her. My world is fading.

Suddenly, I feel her withdraw, and my Father brings me in to his embrace, and I notice a cut on his arm. On my knees once more, I suck at the wound as I know is routine. He does not move it and I cannot stop. I am weak, and I feel myself slip into death. And as my heart slows to a stop, there is a last dying word on my lips. "Dawn."

When I wake, I am on a velvety surface. As I open my eyes, I realize, I am dead. I cannot feel my heart. I do not panic though, because I know this is how it must be. It feels as if it has always been like this.

I open my eyes weakly, as I hear a clanging noise. It is the grandfather clock, I notice. My hearing has grown much keener. It is striking the hour twelve, it is midnight. Upon opening my eyes, I see my Mother and Father looking down upon me calmly. There is a glint in my Father's eyes, and he raises his and hand snaps his fingers. "Release her." He yells. I hear demonic laughing, and I know it is the demons releasing Dawn and the other demons attending the party trying to degrade her.

But I am also surprised to find that a certain other demonic chuckling is comming from me, from my own body. I feel my body rising. I am on a bed of red velvet. My Mother and Father look upon me with pride. I stand now, from the platform, and then once again kneel before my Father. He takes a sword already sheathed served on a pillow from a nearby servant.

"Connor Angelus, do you swear by your blood to serve the line of Aurelius, do you swear your loyalty, allegiance, and the new life you have been given, to serve this most sacred of all lines?"

"I do."I said solemnly.

"And do you swear your eternal allegiance and loyalty to me, and whomever the ruler of this Kingdome should be?"

"I do."

I hear the unsheathing of a sword. "Then I, Angelus, childe of Darla, Childe of Heinrich Nest, and Master of the line of Aurelius, Proclaim you, Connor Angelus, Childe of Elizabeth Anne and I, officially, the heir to this Kingdome, and rightful heir to the title of Master, should I ever not be able to fulfill my duty." He taps my shoulders with the sword. "You may rise."

I rise. My mother holds a neatly folded shirt. I remove my own garment, and put on the black shirt, emblazoned with the Aurelius crest. Then my Father hands me the sword, once again sheathed.

"Well done, my son, well done." He whispers. I smile confidently. Then I turn to the large crowd of highly esteemed guests, who now have glasses filled with liquid of various kinds.

I unsheathe my sword once more and raise it. "To the Kingdome!" I yell across the hall, and my voice echoes."

"The Kingdome." They echo back, raising their glasses to me. Suddenly I am overtaken with a wave of want. I'm hungry.

I turn to my Mother and Father.

"She has been sent." I say, confirming what I know.

"As soon as you rose, she ran." Mother says.

"The doors are locked?"

Father nods. "Go hunt, my son." He saysslowly, darkly."Seek your prey... and devour it."

"Yes, Father." I sayin the same tone,turning. Iknow that the look in my eyes is equivalent to that of my Father's when determined.The crowd parts for me as I break off in a run. It is not only hunger I need to serve tonight.


End file.
